It is known to use fluid pressure in chambers created by respective portions of a stator and a rotor for a camshaft phaser to maintain and shift a rotational position of the rotor with respect to the stator. This known technique involves complicated hydraulic systems and controls. Typically, smaller engines do not have a sufficient hydraulic oil supply to properly implement hydraulic camshaft phasing. Typically, it is difficult to obtain the advantages of cam phasing without the need for hydraulic oil supply in smaller engines.